


stuck

by KAZ1167



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a kid, Oikawa was always full of sunshine smiles and wide-eyed excitement, quick to care a little too much for a few too many people. But as much as he loved to flit from thing to thing, friend to friend, it was different when something clicked into place. When that happened, well, things simply stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> My first Iwaoi fic! Just a short drabble (~800 words) as I’m pressed for time with finals just around the corner, but I want to get back into writing consistently and I’ve been obsessed with Iwaoi for months.

As a kid, Tooru’s mom used to call him her “little hummingbird.” He was always full of sunshine smiles and wide-eyed excitement, quick to care a little too much for a few too many people. But as much as he loved to flit from thing to thing, friend to friend, it was different when something clicked into place. When that happened, well, things simply _stuck_. 

Aliens were first. He wanted to see the stars, to meet the aliens he knew lived on planets much stranger than his own blue earth. He needed to exist outside his small self (not that he always would be this small, his five-year-old self determined) and the quant street on which he lived. The universe was impossibly big, impossibly beautiful, and he wanted to be a part of it. 

> _“Iwa-chan, look! Did you see it? Did you see that blast of light?”_
> 
> _“Idiot, that’s a plane. Look at the little red lights on the side, my dad said –”_
> 
> _“ALIENS, IWA-CHAN!”_

Next was volleyball. He wanted to play with the best, to _be_ the best. He loved the burn in his muscles when he finished practice, the sting in his palm after a particularly powerful serve, the callouses that slowly covered the tips of his fingers.  A soft, well-used volleyball joined the pile of alien plushies he’d never get rid of and posters of his favorite teams appeared alongside the constellations he could name by heart. 

> _“Hey Iwa-chan, what club are you going to join?”_
> 
> _“I don’t know. Track, maybe?”_
> 
> _“You should join the volleyball club with me! It’ll be really fun, I promise.”_
> 
> _“Why would I want to spend more time around your annoying mug?_
> 
> _“Rude! Please, Iwa-chan, just come over after school today. I’ll show you this game I recorded and we can practice a little since I already got a volleyball and –”_
> 
> _“Fine.”_
> 
> _“Really?!”_
> 
> _“Ow, ow — Jesus, Oikawa, get off of me, you’re choking me.  I just agreed to come over, not that I’d join the club.”_
> 
> _“Ok, Iwa-chan.”_
> 
> _“I’m serious, I’m just coming over! And stop flashing that stupid peace sign at me.”_

Next was, well, still volleyball, but _different_. This time, it was the _team_ that stuck with him. It had stopped simply being about himself becoming the best – he wanted his teammates to play to their fullest capabilities, wanted to be the catalyst that brought the best out in others. Every successful play, every high-five and pat on the back, every painful and well-fought loss made him want to do better - for himself, for his team, for his best friend. 

> _“Hey Oikawa?”_
> 
> _“Yes, Iwa-chan?”_
> 
> _“I think the coach is going to ask you to be captain for next year’s team.”_
> 
> _“Well, I am one of the best players on our team and attract all of our lovely female fans, I suppo—“_
> 
> _“Just listen for second okay? I was talking with the team, too, and … We want you to be our captain next year.  It’s not just that you’re one of the best and it sure as hell isn’t the fact that your annoying fan club follows you everywhere. You make us a better team. So… Would you be up for it?”_
> 
> _“If I’m captain… Will you be my vice captain?”_
> 
> _“Is that what you want?”_
> 
> _“Of course.”_
> 
> _“Than is it even a question?”_

But mixed amongst the names of stars, the outgrown jerseys, the friendships formed, Tooru's propensity to stick with things extended most to his best friend. Before his team, or volleyball, or even the aliens and stars, Hajime was the first thing to “stick.” Somehow it happened slowly and suddenly, both all at once and over years of shared space and intwined time; now, what Tooru wanted most was to draw the constellations over Hajime's skin, to name the dreams and fears so carefully guarded by his own pillar of strength, to grow into each new phase of life with his best friend by his side.  

> _“What’s up with you? You’ve been off for days.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Iwa-chan, I - I need to tell you something.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Alright, what is it?”  
>  _
> 
> _“I think I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you. I’m sorry if that changes things between us, and I’d never want to lose your fri--”_  
> 

[When he finally worked up the nerve to say something, Hajime’s lips found his before his voice could crack a second time on simple words that held years of sentiment: of all the loves Tooru had ever held - his aliens, his stars, his setting, his team - he had never loved anything or anyone as much as he loved Hajime.]

> _“I love you too, Tooru.”_
> 
> _“I think that means you’re stuck with me, Iwa-chan.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Good. I like it that way.”  
>  _


End file.
